Love gets me Every Time
by NavyBlueWings
Summary: Hey all, these are just a bunch of little stories that I made up for fun...it's going to have InuKag, MiroSan, Mayb some ShessRin, nothing else...I will not be doing anything else, plz don't ask and just check them out kk?
1. Can't Fight the Moonlight

_**Can't Fight The Moonlight**_

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters that I use in this story!

"I don't know about this girls." An uncertainty etched the deep brown eyes that now looked at the big building, mainly a blue banner that read 'Spring School Fling' in gold letters. She nervously pushed a lock of ebony hair behind her ear before she looked at her friend, who were rolling their eyes and pushing her towards the doors.

"You never have any fun Kagome, let's just go in there and have a good time!" Kagome looked over at her brown haired, caramel eyed friend, who had a huge smile on her face. Rin, one of Kagome's best friends, had known her for about two years and they had become great friends from the start. Their personalities were very different, Kagome much more serious and depressed than Rin's.

"Besides, I can't remember the last dance that you went to and actually had fun. I heard that Inuyasha is going to be there, and you two have been more than a little cozy." The girl with russet hair smirked at Kagome's blush, her light brown eyes shining in victory at hitting a soft spot for Kagome. This girl's name was Sango, the partier of the group. She was slightly on the wild side, and was always helping Rin drag Kagome into places that she really didn't want to go.

Sango always seemed to have unique clothes, this night wearing an army patterned shirt and a brown skirt made from velvety jean material. She had also chosen Rin and Kagome's outfit. Rin wore a pink tank top and khaki kapris. Kagome wore a simple black shirt and jeans, never being the one to wear anything too flashy.

Rin was the one with the best make-up styles. Rin had given herself a light purple eye-shadow and some light blush to add color to her pale complexion, making her look simply divine. Sango had demanded something extravagant for the hell of it, so Rin had given her a dark pink eye-shadow and dark black eyeliner to make her eyes seem bigger. The main project was getting Kagome to wear make-up, which took twenty minutes of talking and ten minutes of threatening before Kagome had given in. Since there was no real color to build off of, Rin placed blue eye-shadow with black mascara, no need for the rosy cheeked girl to wear blush.

When it came to making sure that people looked good, Kagome had the two best friends for it. Since Rin did make-up and Sango did clothes, both did hair styles. Rin did Sango's hair simply, adding a tan bandana and some glitter hair products to make her hair sparkle. She also did one small braid in the front of her hair that hung out of the bandanna. Since Rin's hair was so short, Sango flared it out to make her look slightly like a punk rocker. To add a little pizzazz into her hair, Rin also added some sparkles.

Both girls worked on Kagome's hair, each adding their own part to it. Since they had some time to spare, they managed to get the front two wisps to banana curl, pulling the rest back into a pony tail. Since they already had it out, they added glitter to Kagome, but on her eyes instead of her hair. Once this was done, they were ready to go.

"What does Inuyasha have to do with anything; I wouldn't want to go even if he was there. Besides, he's just a pig-headed jerk." Kagome replied, though her struggle seemed to lighten. As her fight with the girls winded down, the dark grey clouds that now hovered over them seemed to get darker, warning them that rain was soon to come.

"Oh great, now all that hard work is down the drain. What the hell…" Rin groaned. Kagome only rolled her eyes as Sango spoke up.

"It's not like we're going to be out here in the rain."

"We will be after the dance!" Sango ignored Rin and went back to Kagome's comment.

"I just want you to have some fun for once; all you do is shove that little nose of yours into your books and never get out." Sango had always had the tendency to be blunt; though this time she was right. All Kagome seemed to do was work on improving her studies and making sure that she stayed on the honor role. She went to a party occasionally, but never seemed to make it to dances. Her excuse, she had homework, especially math, which she needed to get done.

"Just come with us, we promise nobody will kill you." Kagome had to laugh at Rin's comment, which always seemed to brighten her mood slightly. Finally she gave in as they dragged her to the door, walking into the school on her own. She quickly walked over to the table that took the money, letting the older student mark her hand before she walked into the cafeteria.

The students that were in charge of the decorations always seemed to change the room completely. Signs were all over the place, and streamers with green and pink soared across the sky. The lights that flickered were already running, since the dance started right after dark came out. The DJ that was playing the newest hits seemed to get the packed dance floor into the mood since many students were dancing without care.

"Now this was the right time to come, about ten minutes after everyone else. That way we weren't the first, but also not the last ones at the dance." Rin said, slinging an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Well I wouldn't know this is my first dance in a while." Kagome replied, watching as Rin scanned the dance floor. "Now what are you doing?"

"What I always do when there are really hot guys around, looking for the one that has the best dance moves and isn't with another girl. God Kagome, don't you know me better than that?" Rin asked, her eyes stopping on a tall boy with black hair and deep blue eyes. "Miroku is looking pretty nice tonight."

"Back off Rin, he's a pervert anyways." Sango said, though Rin only looked at her confused.

"Why should I stay away, isn't that Kikyo's ex boyfriend?" Rin asked, making Kagome and Sango cringe. Kikyo was one of the few people that Kagome didn't get along with, but one of the many people that Sango didn't like. Kikyo had seemed to have the same feelings as the two girls, never really seeing them as potential friends. Since neither Kagome nor Sango were rich, Kikyo being friends with them was very unlikely. Rin seemed to have an Oka relationship with Kikyo, though they hardly talked.

"Well I'm just going to go talk to him. I'll see you girls later." Sango said, smiling and before and walking towards him.

"Does that girl think about anything other than Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Well she says she doesn't think just about Miroku." Rin replied.

"Oh really, then what else does she think of?"

"No, I meant that she thinks of killing him too, and she says that's different." Kagome almost fell back in letdown before she steadied herself and looked back at Sango, who was now dancing very close to Miroku with a small blush on her face. Though the teachers had said that the students had to keep at least a half foot between them and had to face each other at all times, none tried to stop the kids when they did it. Another rule they didn't enforce anymore was the kissing rule, which had stated that nobody could kiss another student at the dance. Now the teachers didn't see such a problem with it, though sometimes the older teachers would warn students before walking away, mumbling about school dances in their time.

"Oh my god! What is Miroku doing with Sango!" Both girls looked back to see a mortified Kikyo, making Kagome smile. The girl was slightly taller than Kagome, and had dark midnight hair and grey eyes. Her hair seemed to reflect her personality, which could be really dark when she got angry. She would whine and complain instead of actually doing anything herself, and then would wait until one of her stronger friends helped her out. Though she was a complete snob, she was also very popular, which slightly confused Kagome. She never understood how someone so spoiled could be so popular, though she suspected that half of it was because of her family and the other half was because of her looks.

"What's the matter Kikyo, you look upset." Kagome said sweetly, causing a scowl to cross Kikyo's face.

"Yes, I want to know what your little friend is doing with my Miroku baby!" Kikyo shrieked, making Rin cringe.

"Well she knew that you two had broken up, so she wasn't stepping on owned territory or anything." Kagome replied, making Kikyo cross her arms.

"But it has only been three days; he should still be moping about the breakup. This isn't right, he can't have that much fun without me, I'm Kikyo Andrez!"

"Kikyo, didn't he break up with you?" Rin asked.

"Yea, but he should have realized by now that he made a mistake!"

"Well I'm sorry, but I think he's having fun with Sango." Kagome glanced back at the dancing couple, who had gotten a lot closer since she last checked. What nobody but Kagome and Rin knew was that Sango had secretly had a huge crush on Miroku, but since she had known him since she was little never acted on it. Miroku always seemed to show his feelings for Sango, and had told Kagome that he only went out with Kikyo to get Sango jealous. He had succeeded. Kagome was glad that Sango finally did something, because he seemed to be waiting for as long as he could.

"This is so unfair, come on girls!" Kikyo's friends only sent Kagome evil glares before following Kikyo like a puppy trailing after its master to the punch bowl.

"God I don't like her, not one bit." Kagome said, making Rin laugh.

"Well at least she isn't going after Inuyasha."

"Neither am I!"

"Oh come on, you two have been flirting with each other since the beginning of school, don't you deny it."

"Well not anymore, he just makes me want to punch something!" Kagome hadn't told either of her friends about the conversation that her and Inuyasha had on the phone the week before the dance, or the fact that Inuyasha had admitted to her that he had a crush on one of the girls in their school. When he had told her that she knew the girl he liked, she quickly made an excuse about her mother calling her and hung up the phone. She had deliberately avoided him for the entire week, not wanting to face the facts that her chances with him had been smashed. She cringed at the small ache that now filled her heart.

"Kagome, let's go dance!" Rin shook Kagome's shoulder, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. Without Kagome's consent Rin grabbed her arm and pulled her into the crowd. Kagome's face lit with embarrassment as she was dragged to the middle of the dance floor with the other teens that were now dancing.

"I can't dance, I told you this before!" Kagome said. Rin rolled her eyes as she started to dance, making Kagome feel awkward.

"Just let your body go with the beat, I'm sure you'll catch on. Stop being to tense, just let your body do what it wants and go with it!" Kagome watched as Rin seemed to be swept away by the music that now floated in the air mischievously. Kagome tried to think back to a time when she had actually tried to dance, but she couldn't find one. Finally she realized that she never gave dancing a real try, and she decided that now would be a good time to try.

She knew exactly what she was saw as, and she simply hated being stereo-typed. _For once, I'm going to just let go. My grades are fine, Inuyasha is now running after some girl, my friends have both gone off dancing, so I have nothing to lose. _With this thought, Kagome agreed that trying to dance wouldn't be the end of the world. Just as she had thought this, one of her favorite songs came on. She recognized the song as 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' by Leanne Rimes, and she couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the sensation to danced. Moving her hips slightly, Kagome fell into a rhythm that matched the song.

under a lover's sky  
gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
if you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
'til the sun goes down

Kagome couldn't remember a time that she had felt better than what she was feeling now. The beat of the song was driving her to dance like the girls she once considered party girls. She now realized that anyone could dance like them if they had the right motivation, and hers at the time was slowly shifting from her stereo-type to her thoughts about Inuyasha. She now listened to the next lyrics as she continued to dance, forgetting about the others that may have been watching. Of course one person seemed to be astonished at her personality change.

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
No...  
You can't fight it...  
It's gonna get to your heart

Inuyasha's eyes were deceiving him, he knew that they were. Now in front of him was Kagome, the girl that he had thought that he had figured out, dancing like nothing he had ever seen. She seemed to almost call out to him as she danced, like a siren who sung soft songs to the crew on the ships, leading them to their sealed fate. But no matter what he wanted to think, he couldn't help but walk closer to her, almost reaching her as the next verse sung soothingly into the air. 

There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze  
weaves it's spell upon you heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
'til your in my arms

When two arms circled around Kagome's waist, the eyes that she never realized she closed opened. She couldn't help but blush when she was pulled back into a firm chest, stopping her dancing for a moment before she realized she was crawling back into her shell. _What am I doing, trying to stop just because someone actually noticed me? This is what I wanted; I wanted people to see that I'm not just some nerd. Who cares who it is, I just want to dance._ Kagome took a deep breath before she started again, falling helplessly into the music once more.

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
No...  
You can't fight it...  
No matter what you do  
the night is gonna get to you

Inuyasha almost pulled back when Kagome had stopped moving, fearing that Kagome didn't want to be touched. He was about to pull away when he heard her take a deep breath, which made him grow curious. When he felt Kagome start to move again, he smiled and moved with her but not saying a word. He didn't want to stop the dance, feeling like he'd somehow connected with the girl that he had been chasing since he met her. He was slightly depressed when she had avoided him all week, figuring he had something to piss her off again. But when he thought about their last talk, he said nothing that would upset her. So what was it?

don't try your never gonna win

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

Kagome felt like her and the person behind her were meant to dance with each other. It was a destiny that was unwritten, and she couldn't help but follow the path that soundlessly fell in front of her. She felt a small knot of guilt in her stomach when she thought about Inuyasha again; wishing that whoever was behind her was him instead. _Get those thoughts out of your head, he likes someone else. You're just going to have to move on, get over it. _But even as she scolded herself for thinking about him, she still felt butterflies in her stomach when this mystery boy's hand grazed her hip, thinking about Inuyasha's hand. As she thought of him, she fell deeper.

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
but you know, but you know  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
but you know, but you know  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
No...  
You can't fight it...

Inuyasha now decided that Kagome had a couple of cards up her sleeves. Even though he knew she didn't tell him everything, the thought of her being one of the best dancers was nowhere near what he thought she would hide. He smiled when she became more fluent with her moves, but almost felt jealous at the thought of her pretending to be with another boy. He shook his head, dropping the thought. For now, he would pretend she was thinking of him.

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, don't you know  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
but you know, but you know  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
No...  
You can't fight it...

"You're a good dancer." Kagome finally managed, feeling the song slowly wind down. She heard a low chuckle behind her before she felt a head on her shoulder.

"You're not too bad yourself Kags." Kagome's eyes widened in shock at the voice, recognizing it instantly. How could she not, it was the boy she had been thinking about all night.

It's gonna get to your heart

_**TBC…**_

**Yup, it's a TBC! If you don't know what that means, it means To Be Continued! Well review and I'll put up a new one! Thanx! Niki**

14


	2. I'll be 2nd part of Cant Fight the Moonl...

I'll Be

Kagome's body spun around to face Inuyasha, seeing a pair of amber eyes and silvery colored hair. Her heart skipped a beat, finally absorbing the scene.

"You!" She asked, watching him nod. "But why, I thought you liked some girl!"

"Well yea I do, I'm surprised you actually listened to me on the phone. I swore you were just brushing me off or something. Anyways, what I wanted to tell you before you hung up on me wa-hey, where are you going now!" His eyes held slight shock as she quickly backed out of his arms, shaking her head slightly.

"So you were just playing with me?"

"No I wasn't, what are you talking about!"

"Don't play stupid, I know that you love someone else and yet here you are, dancing with me!"

"Will you just shut up and listen to me for once!"

"I should of known, just leave me alone. I was so much better at science than this boy thing." Kagome said, quickly pushing past people as she tried to get out of the dance. When somebody grabbed her arm, she winced and looked up to see a slightly taller boy, staring at her with mischievous eyes.

"Hey cutie, I saw you on the dance floor. You're pretty good, how about a dance with me?" Kagome tried to shake her arm out of the boy's grasp, though he only smirked and pulled her back into the center.

"Will you let me go, I don't want to dance!" She said, shoving her elbow into his stomach and pulling away from him when his grip slackened. She quickly ran into another person, who only whistled and smiled at her. A sickened look spread across her face as she pushed past him, searching for her friends.

"Kagome we're over here!" Rin called out to her friend, standing against one of the walls. Kagome quickly pressed her way over to her friend, sighing slightly when she made it out of the dance floor.

"Rin, I have to go." Kagome said quietly, making Rin lean closer to her.

"What are you saying, I can't hear you!"

"I said I have to go!" Kagome screamed loudly.

"Why are you leaving? The dance isn't close to being done, plus, Sango is sucking face with Miroku over there." Rin shoved her thumb in the direction of Sango, who was now pinned up against the wall, lip locked in a deadly contest with Miroku. Kagome forgot her current situation for a moment and laughed, feeling happy that her friend had finally expressed how she felt for Miroku.

"Well at least she's having fun, but I have to go now." Kagome could tell her friend was curious, but before Rin could asked, a sharp tapping fell onto Kagome's shoulder.

"What now!" She screamed, turning to face Kikyo. "Oh great, what do you want from me now?"

"I saw you dancing out there with Inuyasha; I just came by to tell you that you shouldn't waste your time. After all, by the end of the night, I'll have him admitting his true love to me and then maybe you'll finally leave him alone." Kikyo said cruelly, Kagome glancing down at the remark.

"You're a friend, and remember that. No matter what your little butterflies tell you when he danced with you, he's mine."

"Oh really, because I don't see a dog collar on him. I guess that means he's still a free man." Rin stood in front of her friend, glaring at Kikyo. Kikyo's shock was apparent, though it disappeared in an instant.

"Rin, unless you want to be on my bad side, I suggest that you step down." Kikyo threatened. Rin stayed where she was, her eyes never leaving Kikyo.

"Whatever you think about you and your little 'control' over men, it's not true. As you can see with your ex Miroku, when men realize just what type of person you are, they want nothing to do with you." When Kikyo looked over at the new couple, a slight scream fell from her lips.

"What are you doing with her Miroku! I thought you loved me!" Sango pulled back slightly as she looked over at Kikyo, lightly pushing back Miroku and walking in front of Kikyo. A slight smirk found its way to her lips when she stopped in front of the dazed girl.

"Sorry Kikyo, I guess his _new_ girlfriend found a way to get you out of his mind. Besides, he's the one who broke up with you, so just get over it. As for Inuyasha and Kagome, you have a better shot with beating me up than splitting those two up."

"You are such a little slut!"

"Look who calls the kettle black. Bye Kikyo, I need to get back to Miroku now." Before she went back to her boyfriend, Sango looked over at Kagome, who had fallen unusually quiet. "Go find Inuyasha and just dance with him. No more hiding, I'm sick of seeing you sulk."

"But-" Sango continued without listening to Kagome.

"Once you dance with him, go ahead and run. But I'm telling you now, you won't get far until he follows you." The smirk on her mouth greatened as she started to walk away. "After all, he can't fight the moonlight."

"Thanks." Kagome quickly ran back into the crowded middle, looking for the one boy that had controlled her mind since they were children. Her blue eyes finally found him, just as the DJ's voice filtered through the microphone.

"Oka everyone, I'm going to slow it down so grab someone. This is I'll be by Edwin McCain." When Kagome saw Inuyasha starting to walk away from the dance floor, she walked up and grabbed his arm. She saw misery in his eyes as he looked at her, though it disappeared when he saw her.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Kagome placed her finger on his lips before the song started.

"No talking oka? Just let me have one dance, then I won't bother you ever again." She whispered, tears filling her eyes with her hidden goodbye. He looked her for what seemed like forever, though it was barely a second before he grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his own neck. She smiled when he complied with her request by not talking as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from the mountains thrusts towards the sky

Never revealing their depth

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

She tried to keep her soft sobs to a minimum, though she knew he could hear her when he held her tighter. Her head fell on his shoulder as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before she looked back up with a deceiving smile forced to her lips. Her eyes still held water from the tears that begged to fall. His eyes were locked on her face, though couldn't captivate her eyes. She planned on keeping her sight away from him. If she didn't, then she might say something she'd regret in the future.

I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

He could tell she was crying from the moment she put her head on his shoulder. His heart cringed in pain at the thought that he was the one who hurt her. He wasn't sure how she had found him or why she made this one dance seem so desperate, but he had no intention in denying her anything at this point. Anything that would make her stop crying, he'd do.

Rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed

You're my survival, you're my living proof

My love is alive and not dead

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up, with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

"Why are you crying?" He asked, leaning down slightly to whisper it into her ear. When she didn't respond, he lightly pushed his head against hers in an attempt to get her attention. Finally he found her brown eyes, which he took a moment to study. Though they were slightly puffy from her tears and outlined in smudged black, he couldn't help but see the beauty that hid behind them.

I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

"I said no talking; can't you just give me that one thing?" She asked, her voice dry from the tears that stole away any moister in her throat.

"I can't help it, you're crying." He said softly, making her stare up at him.

"Why should you care, when this is over you won't have to see me again." She said, making him frown slightly.

"But why! I want to see you again, I've known you for well over four years and now you decide you don't want to see me again?" She looked away from him and kept silent, fearing what words would slip from her mouth if she opened it.

I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead

Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said

"I'm trying to be a good friend and let you do what you want, but I can't just watch you fall in love with some girl! I'm sorry if you expected me to just sit back and let you go, but I just can't do it!" She admitted.

"You want me to do what I want?" He asked, watching as she miserably shook her head yes.

I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

When she didn't feel him move, Kagome slowly looked up to see golden eyes staring down at her. The song had stopped and the partners separated, all but Kagome and Inuyasha. She felt weak for falling deeper in love with him, though she managed to take a deep breathe and push away from him.

"I want you to be happy, and if that means that I have to say bye, then I'll do it."

"Kagome come back!" Kagome ignored Inuyasha's command, pushing past more people and running past her two friends, who were slightly confused at her actions. Before they could ask, Inuyasha ran past them as well.

"Did you two see where Kagome went?" He asked, making them look at him strangely.

"Why, what did you do?" Rin asked.

"I swear if you hurt her I'm going to kill you." Inuyasha backed away from Sango, who was clenching her fist.

"No, I mean I didn't mean to. Look, I'll explain it later; just tell me where she went." He said hurriedly. Rin pointed towards the door and Inuyasha quickly left the two girls as he ran outside, the rain that had promised to come pouring heavily down. He ignored it as he looked around, slightly seeing a figure walking away from the school. Wasting no time, Inuyasha ran after it, slowly seeing the black shirt Kagome wore come into view. In an attempt to stop her, Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Will you stop!" He shouted, watching as she stopped but kept herself facing away from him.

"What do you want?" She asked wretchedly, making his heart reach out to her.

"You never let me explain back there." He said.

"Explain what, that you like some girl? Congratulations, I hope she likes you back."

"I'm trying to figure out if she does like me; I wanted to ask you to ask her for me." She could feel the tears that slowly made their way out of her eyes slip down her cheeks as she let herself be led to look back at him.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you even want to look at me now, I look horrible." She wiped her ruined mascara away from her cheeks.

"Is that what you really think? That some stupid make-up would make you look bad?"

"I know it would, I look pathetic. I just want to go home, let me go." She couldn't stand the horrible feeling of her heart breaking. She tried to pull her arm away again, though he only tugged on it, making her fall into him. Before she could scream at him, fight him, do anything to him, she felt his arms wrap around her securely and hold her to him.

"Why do you want to leave me so badly? Can't you see that maybe I want you to stay with me?" He asked, slightly angered at the fact that his best friend and secret love wanted to leave him so badly. He sighed when he felt her struggle slightly, knowing that her efforts would soon stop. _That's probably one of the reasons I fell in love with her in the first place, the fact that no matter what, she never gives up on what she wants. _

"Why would you want me to stay?" She asked, realizing that she couldn't free herself from his grasp. The rain poured on them as her body shook with the slight chill that ran through the air and she unconsciously leaned closer into him.

"I just do oka?"

"Is it because Kikyo's not here?" She bit her lip when she felt him shift. "Kikyo told me that she liked you and that I shouldn't dance with you because you were going to tell her that…that you loved her."

"Why are you listening to her?" He asked softly, causing another set of tears to fall down her face. He felt his heart being struck with a knife, and the more she cried, the deeper the knife went.

"I just thought you would go for someone pretty and popular like her."

"But I have." She tried to bury her head into his shoulder, but he grabbed her chin and pushed it up to catch her eye. "I fell in love with someone who's smart, funny, beautiful, and just plain perfect. Sometimes she pisses the hell out of me, and sometimes we get into the stupidest fights, but I love her anyways."

"Please, let me go home. I don't want to hear this." She whispered, though he ignored her and continued.

"I fell in love with someone that I believe is the prettiest female in the world. In fact, that must have been one of the reasons I chased after you for so long." Inuyasha followed up the strong compliment with his lips, which now pressed against hers with the slight longing that he had felt since he met her. She felt slight shock, though excitement overcame it as she lightly kissed back. She threw her arms around his neck and held onto him as if the rain would wash his body away, leaving her with only emotion. His arms tightened around her waist and he pulled back slightly, gasping for breath that he hadn't known he'd lost.

"You meant me this whole time?" She asked, pulling away from him.

"You never let me tell you, I love _you_, not some random girl." He laughed at the shocked look on her face before he pulled her into another sweet kiss. The rain was only a background noise to the two as he pulled away, letting her hug him tightly.

"But all those things you said…"

"Those were all meant for you." She laughed bitterly as she stepped back from him, shaking his grasp off her and pulling hers away from him.

"Look at me Inuyasha; I'm not pretty or funny. I'm not smart and I'm certainly not perfect. I'm just me, and I'm sorry that you got me mistaken for somebody else." His eyes sparked with ferocity as he balled his hand into a fist, trying to keep some of his rage captive.

"Do you not notice how great you are! You're friggen gorgeous; every guy in school knows it when they see you walking down the hall. You may not wear tight or revealing clothes like most girls in out school, but you're pretty damn hot!" Kagome blushed at the words that came from Inuyasha's mouth, though she didn't stop him as he continued. "You ace almost every class with the exception of math, and you're one of the funniest people I know. You're sarcastic and that's what so humorous about you, that's what make people like you. God, you don't realize how perfect you really are."

"Inuyasha I di-" Inuyasha's mouth came in contact with hers in a frustrated kiss, making her squeak in surprise. Her face lit up with the innocence she still had as she timidly kissed back. He pulled away from her slightly, though kept his lips against hers as he talked.

"I don't want to hear another rude comment about yourself come from your mouth. I can't stand hearing those things from you, can't you see that? I love you and whether you want me to or not, I'll always love you. So don't expect me to take your low self-esteem shit anymore." Kagome's eyes widened when she realized that she didn't explain to him how she felt.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to worry about me not wanting you to love me." She lightly kissed him for a moment before she pulled away, much to his disappointment. "Because I love you too. I just thought you wanted someone else."

"Well I don't, I just want you."

"This calls for a celebration!" She called out, laughing when she felt his arms circle behind her.

"How about another dance?"

"No, I can't go back in there."

"Who said in there, lets just do it here." When she gave him a skeptical look, he only smiled. "The rain can just substitute for the music."

"I think…" He looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes, but it soon disappeared when she started to move. "That's a great idea." So they danced, the rain singing a sweet melody and the new love that the two shared wrapping around them in a tender hug.

_**The End**_


	3. Secrets by the Fire

Secrets by the Fire

**Disclaimer- Nope, I can't seem to bribe them to give Inuyasha to me! Damn lawyers…**

Snow slowly seeped from the clouded sky as two brown orbs watched intently from the cabin. As the snow hit the ground, the eyes looked up towards the grey sky to watch more of its creations fall steadily. The window was slightly fogged by the girl's breath, making her smile as she wiped the glass with her dark green sweatshirt. Once the window was transparent again, she continued watching the snow. But when she heard a giggle behind her, she turned to see a figure she knew all too well.

"Well it looks like someone got here early." The first person said, flipping her brunette waves. Her eyes were a light brown, almost a honey color as she stared at her close friend, who was now sitting up against the window.

"No, Sango it's more like you're late."

"First off, I only came late because I ran into a snow youkai, and second, the boys aren't even here yet."

"Oka, so all of you are late." The girl next to the window replied. She had ebony locks, stopping in the middle of her back. The brown eyes that had been watching the snow fall peacefully belonged to the girl who now watched her friend drop her stuff on the ground. "And why are we out here anyways? Wouldn't it have been better if we worked at Kaede's instead of this cabin?"

"Kaede means Shippo, and Shippo means Inuyasha getting pissed and beating him up. He doesn't even want to do this remember? We're even lucky that my grandparents own a cottage so close to the village."

"So close to the village! It's like a half hour away. How can you say that's close?" Sango sighed as she looked over at her friend.

"Would you rather go ask Kouga to borrow his den? I'm sure he'll let us borrow it if you become his mate. Of course, Inuyasha would have a fit and kill Kouga, not like he won't anyways. When it comes to you and Kouga together, Kagome, Inuyasha blows a couple brain cells." Kagome stayed silent, her blush talking for her as she shook her head. Sango only sighed and dropped her script, plopping down next to her friend on the couch.

"You have no ground to stand on. You and Miroku are as bad as a drama show. How one day you just want to punch him, and the next you just want to say how cute he is."

"He is not cute! He's just a perverted monk." Sango's face was as pink as the sweatshirt Kagome had bought her when she was visiting Kagome's time with the group. Kaede had figured out that the reason that Inuyasha could travel through Kagome's time was the fact that his beads connected to her. So Kaede had made a bracelet for Sango and an earring for Miroku that had the same enchantment as Inuyasha. Much to Inuyasha's pleasure, the two had a command as well.. Unfortunately for him, she only used the word stay, which would stop them for a couple seconds.

"Yea, that's why you said you would kill for him yesterday." Sango paused for a moment before she shook her head.

"No, I said was going to kill him if he touched me again." Kagome sighed at her own friend's stubbornness. Though she couldn't do much more. Call it a friend's intuition, but Kagome knew that deep down, Sango had a crush on Miroku. Never would the words come from her mouth, though the way she acted talked for her muted lips.

"Speaking of the two of them, why didn't they come with you?" Kagome asked. Kagome had been with the group earlier before she remembered she had left her script for the play on her desk in her room. She managed to outwit Inuyasha into letting her go back to get the script, and meeting them at the cabin.

"Well Inuyasha chucked his script at the ground when you left, and a rat demon managed to grab on it and run into the forest. Inuyasha went after him, and since Inuyasha didn't know where the cabin was, Miroku had to go after him so he didn't get lost."

Kagome sighed as she remembered why she was stuck with this play. The group had decided to come through the well on a Monday, which meant school for Kagome. But once Souta mentioned the 'evil teachers' at school, Inuyasha was convinced that demons were in her school. In the end, the group ended up going with Kagome to school for what they thought would be a day. Sango was able to use one of Kagome's school outfits while the two boys ended up wearing some clothes that Kagome's mother had bought Inuyasha. As for Inuyasha's demon features, Miroku was able to use a scroll placed on the back of Inuyasha's neck, making him transform into his human form.

When the group got to school, they had to register into the school as 'student watchers' who had come from America to stay with Kagome for a week and see Japan. Once the classes were placed, Kagome lead them to her first class, which happened to be theatre. Mrs. Duggan then announced that they would be performing a play, to which each person would play a role. Kagome still felt the embarrassment from that scene.

Flashback

"The play will be rehearsed in school, but mostly after school at 3PM. The only days that we will not practice is on weekends because that sucks for me." Duggan explained, making the class nod. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, watching as she wrote the information down.

"Kagome, who is this woman in front of the class and why the hell is she bossing us around?" He whispered, causing Kagome to glance over at him.

"She's the teacher so she can do what she wants." Kagome replied, making Inuyasha growl the best he could while he was in human form.

"So she's the evil one, I should of known."

"I don't sense a demon aura." Sango was not so sure about Souta's accusation, though Miroku and Inuyasha had believed the entire thing.

"She's probably a magic demon, and these 'plays' are just ancient rituals." Miroku whispered behind Inuyasha.

"No, it's no-" Before Kagome could protest, Inuyasha stood up quickly, causing every one to look at him.

"Hey you, _teacher,_ just what is this play called?" Inuyasha asked, causing the teacher to look at him.

"Well it's actually from a recent movie called 'A Chocolate Kiss'(NOT A REAL MOVIE SO DON'T GO LOOKING FOR IT!), but we're making it into a play." She replied, making Inuyasha stare at her. _Movie? Is that the type of spell it is? And how come I've never heard of it, I know of water, fire, earth, lightening, spirit, air, magic, dark, and light….but no movie spells. She must be much more powerful than the witches I've faced…but I can still take the old hag, even with her movie spells!_ Before Inuyasha could ask or rather challenge the teacher to a fight, the teacher spoke. "By the look on your face, I don't think you've seen it?"

"Uh…"

"And maybe you've never even heard of it?"

"Erm…"

"And so you probably don't know what part you want?"

"Um…"

"And so you want me to pick a part for you?"

"Huh?"

"Oh great! You can be Chad, the second main role. Now who wants to be Crystal?" The look on Inuyasha's face made Kagome sight before she stood up to try and explain the fact that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to play the part, since he had never seen a movie.

"Mrs. Duggan, In-" Mrs. Duggan pointed at Kagome, smiling a little too much for Kagome's liking.

"I know what you're thinking, and you're right!" Kagome let out a sigh of relief at her teacher's understanding, though she couldn't figure out how her teacher knew what she was thinking until… "You are absolutely perfect for the part of Crystal! Everyone, meet your new main roles." Kagome almost fell over in shock, though kept her composure as her class clapped. Inuyasha quickly crouched at the noise, whispering to Kagome;

"I think they are in on the spell too! They are all happy she weaved us into her spell. Those bastards, they'll wish she never had the knowledge of plays and movie spells. And what the hell is a chocolate kiss? Is it another spell?" Kagome only slapped her forehead. _This is not good…_

End Flashback

It was later agreed that the group would go to the school with her during the week, and the weekends they would all go back to the feudal era. Since Naraku had been killed, the only thing left to do was collect the shards of the jewel that Naraku had held, since he had managed to shatter his part of the jewel before he died. Once the play was done, the group would go back to 'America' and would go back to their normal lives.

"Hello girls!" Kagome jumped at the new voice that entered the room, as well as the new cold breeze. There stood two boys, both covered in snow. The silver haired boy shook his head as he brushed some of the snow away from his blood red outfit. The dark haired boy just walked over to the girls, letting the snow melt from the fire's heat.

"Miroku, must you always be so loud?" Sango asked, crossing her arms over her chest. His fingers combed through his black bangs as he smiled foolishly, his blue gaze showing the same emotion.

"You know I like to make an entrance." He replied, sitting between the two girls. As the girls scooted away from him, he wrapped his arms around them, bringing them close to him again. "So girls, what have you two been up to?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sango muttered, clenching her hand into a fist. Miroku's eyebrow rose as he looked over at Sango, a priceless smile plastered on his face.

"Well now, yes I would like to know what you two were doing." Kagome's eyes widened as she blushed slightly, knowing what he meant.

"Why you little..." Sango's fist came in contact with Miroku's head and the boy was knocked off the seat, falling onto the floor. The other boy only snorted at his friend, his amber eyes showing arrogance.

"That's what you get, don't expect sympathy from me."

"Well I see you're in a good mood Inuyasha." Kagome said cheerfully, ignoring the boy on the ground who was now twitching.

"Yea, so?" He asked, walking over to her. He looked over at Sango, who was still steaming and decided sitting on the other side of Kagome would be the better choice.

"I was just saying that you seemed Oka today." She replied, now looking down at the boy on the ground, who was slowly getting up. He was stopped when a shoe came flying at his head, making him fall back down. Kagome's gaze darted over to Sango, who only had one shoe.

"Stupid baka, I can't believe I'm stuck with you for a partner in this play. We'll let you two have this room to practice in Kagome; the other room's got a bigger fire place." Sango grabbed Miroku by the shirt, dragging him into the other room as she went. She heard Kagome sigh as she walked into the room, shutting the door. "Oka Miroku, let's just practice the scene."

"Fine with me, the quicker I get away from you, the better for my health." Miroku slowly stood up; grabbing the script and skipping to the scene they were practicing. He was about to start his piece when he glanced over at Sango, who was staring at him. He would have shrugged it off if it wasn't for the strange look in her eyes. He kept her gaze, and a sudden guilt filled him. "What's wrong?"

"Did you really mean that?" She asked, watching as he looked at her confused. "Am I really that bad?"

"Really that bad?" He repeated, though he was still in the dark. Suddenly, what he had said before came crashing around him like a tidal wave, making the guilt intensify twice.

"I don't hurt you that much do I?" The softness of her voice made shivers run up Miroku's spine as her gaze drifted to the floor. "This is stupid, just read your line. It's not like I care or anything." Her lie stung both hearts as she kept her gaze on the ground, closing her eyes to hold back her emotions. She bit her lip when she didn't hear him respond.

"I know you don't mean that." Surprise filled Sango's mind as she lifted her head, catching her eyes with his blue orbs. The slight smile he had on his face relaxed her, though she could only stare as he walked up to her. She opened her mouth, though no words came out. "I know that you do care, and I know that you do get mad when I'm with another girl."

"How do you-" She stopped when he smiled again, wrapping his arms around her.

"Because I can see it in your eyes. You act horrible to me when and even after I'm with another girl. You used to be worse back when I asked women to bare my children. But you see, I only am with those girls for one reason." She looked at him, trying to sort out what he was saying.

" What's that?" She asked finally, her mind becoming clear again.

" Because." He leaned his forehead against hers, his lips just inches from her own. Blushes were plastered on both faces as he leaned closer, his voice hushed. " Because I know I can't have the one girl who I want. And when that girl gets jealous, I can at least pretend she does feel the same way as I do." Her blush was brighter than a fire truck as she slightly closed her eyes. Being so close to him felt so right, though what he was saying was effecting her more. Inside, she was jumping for joy, knowing why he acted as he did. She had to be sure though, so she let her mouth speak.

" Who?" She asked, looking in his eyes. Her voice was quiet and meek, though she didn't notice.

" You." He pulled away slightly, but only enough to smile and lean down again, pulling her into a kiss. The wind was knocked away from Sango as she grabbed his shoulders, keeping herself from falling. He pushed her against the wall, pulling his lips from hers. Both took a breath before he kissed her again, making the breath useless for both. Once again, Miroku pulled back, opening his blue eyes to face the girl before him. She slowly let her brown eyes appear from behind her eyelids as she looked up at him. The look he gave her made her heart melt, as well as her legs. She wobbled slightly, and if not for the fact that she was holding onto Miroku's shoulders, would of fallen.

" Miroku..." He smiled as he leaned his head against hers again, though he only spoke.

" I love you." The expression on Sango's face was enough to keep Miroku going. " I've loved you ever since I met you. Even if you hit me and make fun of me, I knew that you were an amazing person. And I just love you so much, it sometimes hurts." His voice was soft and calming, though it started a chain reaction in Sango's emotional structure. Tears were brimming Sango's eyes as she directed her gaze to her floor. She scrunched her nose, making the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes to tilt back slightly. But even as she did this, a tear slowly streaked her face as she chocked back a sob.

Miroku watched Sango, a slight amount of concern etching his face. He placed his hand on her shoulder, though it only got pushed away as she stood away from him. She turned to face him, pointing her finger in his direction as she tried to talk, though her voice was unstable.

" I can't believe you! After all this time, all these fights and all the hits. All the women and all the times I watched you pull out a line on another woman! After every insult and every bit of anger I shot at you, you decide to pull this on me! If you think I'm just gona forget everything you put me through...Well you're sadly mistaken!" More tears fell from her eyes as she turned away from him, listening to the creaking of the rotted floor, though she focused on controlling her sobs.

" I know I put you through a lot Sango, and I'm sorry. I just couldn't get through how much I cared for you." The snow outside and the flaming fire next to them were the only things that moved, both teens waiting for the other to say something. Sango stared at the wall in front of her, while Miroku stared at her back. Suddenly, a loud smack echoed in the room, followed by a soft sob.

Sango was now pressed close to Miroku, her arms flung loosely around his neck. Miroku placed his arms gently around her, ignoring the hiss in his left cheek. He only tightened his grip with the pain, closing his eyes slowly. He could still hear her crying, and felt the effects of her tears on his damp robes. He leaned his head against hers, trying to calm the unsettled girl.

" Miroku..." Her voice was meek, barley loud enough for Miroku to hear.

" Yes?" He asked, feeling her pull back slightly. She lifted her head, face streaked with shed tears, and placed her forehead against his.

" How is it possible to hate and love you at the same time?" She asked, watching his mouth form a slight smile, though his eyes only held shock. She smiled before rubbing her nose against his, placing a light kiss on his lips. She could only pull back slightly before Miroku fiercely pushed his lips against hers again, though this time, longer. He pulled back and watched a blush form on her cheeks before he spoke.

" You may hate me at times, but you always love me. Maybe the hate you held for me before only helped you come to see your true feelings." He shrugged, holding her close to him again. " Or maybe you just like my kisses." Sango had to smile at this, nuzzling her face into Miroku's neck to hide her blush.

" So are we...well together now?" She asked, though her voice was muffled by his robe.

" Only if you want to be. I would love to, but if you would like to keep going with this charade, then we can." Sango shook her head.

" I'm sick of pretending. I love you, and I want everyone to know I feel for you." She looked up at him, playfully kissing the tip of his nose. Miroku grinned like a cat as he dragged Sango over to the bed in the room, pushing her onto it. "Oh no, I'm not showing them THAT way, monk!"

" That wasn't what I was thinking about, though if it was on your mind..." Miroku trailed off as a blushing girl slightly punched his arm.

" I've been hanging with you too much." She said, lying on the bed and closing her eyes. "We got no work done, and I'm already tired. Since we're spending the night, I'm going to bed." Miroku nodded as he rolled to lay next to his new companion, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He kicked off his shoes, looking over at her as she did the same. Within a few minutes and a couple threats, both teens fell into a peaceful slumber.

Kagome & Inuyasha

" This play is so dumb!" Inuyasha chucked the script across the room, making a bang echo in the big area. Kagome quickly looked over at Inuyasha before she sighed.

" It's not my fault you had to come to school with me because of the 'evil teachers'." She said, watching him cross his arms and stare at the fireplace across from them. Though the flames danced quickly, the largeness of the room made it hard for such a tiny fireplace to warm. Inuyasha snorted before his answer came.

" I never did get your brother back for that." Kagome rolled her eyes and she stood up, retrieving the lost script from the other side of the room. She handed the script to Inuyasha, who took it reluctantly.

" Let's just get through this final scene and we won't work on it till tomorrow Oka?" She said cheerfully, though the tolerance in her voice was thin. Inuyasha groaned in protest, though he flipped to the page she was on. He looked over at her before starting.

" If not him Crystal, then who? Who was the one you wanted to take to the dance?" Inuyasha would never admit it, but he enjoyed acting. He wasn't bad either, and his talent was greatly appreciated by Mrs. Duggan. Though he never seemed to care about the teacher's compliments, a few of them boosted his ego a couple notches. Kagome quickly jumped into her character before she spoke.

" It's not your concern, I mean, you've got Monica and all."

" Monica? What's she got to do with all this?"

" She's got everything to do with this! If she wasn't there...then maybe I could tell you-" Kagome turned away from Inuyasha as the script told, waiting for the hand on her shoulder. It was hard for Kagome to act as a different person with the boy from the past, but she tried her best. Sometimes she would catch herself wondering if her life was a play, who would play each role and how the ending would be.

" Tell me what?" The hand was on cue, making Kagome turn sharply. Though the script didn't tell Kagome to, the floor Kagome was on made her slip and gravity told her the floor was the one place to go. Kagome quickly closed her eyes, getting ready to meet her tripper, though an arm wrapped around her shoulders quickly, stopping her from meeting the ground. She looked up at Inuyasha, who only smirked. "Stupid girl, keep going."

" Um..." She glanced down at her script before continuing. The next line always seemed like her hardest, though she managed to do it without making it sound too real. " Tell you I love you Chad! I love you, I always have." Kagome looked down as she finished the line off. "And I know that since Monica is here, there is no place for me."

" There always has been a place for you Crystal, and there always will be." Inuyasha pushed Kagome's head to look up at him, and glanced back at the script. " Um..."

" This is where we...kiss right?" She asked, watching Inuyasha nod. Neither said anything, Inuyasha only shifted Kagome in his arms slightly. She could feel the awkwardness between her and Inuyasha, so she quickly spoke. "Inuyasha we don't have to kiss now, we can just w-" He stopped her with his lips, which came to a surprise to Kagome. Her mind was foggy, though she quickly kissed back, as if waiting for the moment. Her stomach flipped and flopped, and the butterflies were flying faster than ever. She couldn't help but blush when she realized that the kiss they shared was much longer that what the script had demanded.

Inuyasha wouldn't had stop that moment even if Shessomaru walked into the cabin and announced that he was really a girl and was going to marry Jaken. His lips felt forever glued to hers, though she didn't seem to mind. The hands that held her up were now circled around her waist. He didn't understand quite why he had the sudden urge to do what he had denied himself of since the time his human had been sucked away from him and Kagome had saved him with her kiss. He was going to make a comment about not wanting to kiss her anyways, but the sudden want to taste her lips overtook his body faster than his mind could stop him. Now he was glad it happened that way.

When air was desperately needed, Inuyasha pulled back slightly, though they were still close enough to feel the heat on the other's cheeks. Kagome couldn't help but touch her lips slightly, looking back up at Inuyasha. Slowly, Inuyasha pulled Kagome back up to her feet, slightly cursing the red stains that covered his face.

" Did we just..." Kagome could only stare as he nodded, and a slight perk of her lips was formed. She turned to face the fire, watching the flames flicker with an uncharted path. She slowly walked over to the fire, sitting down in front of the flames, now letting her smile fade and her voice soften. " Now I feel like Crystal."

" Feel like Crystal?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the girl he had just kissed.

" Crystal likes Chad, and she knows he's somewhat involved with her. But then Monica comes, and Chad and her hook up. Crystal is left with the heartache, even after they kiss, because he stays with Monica for the rest of the dance." Inuyasha had to wince at what Kagome was saying.

" If you're talking about Kikyo then-" Kagome looked back at him, a fake smile placed on her rosy red lips.

" You don't need to explain it Inuyasha, I understand. She's your first love, and I'm just you're shard detector, it's oka." She turned her head to face the fire, wrapping her arms around her knees, which were now tucked against her chest. " I wonder if Kouga will be available sometime." A anger fueled fire shot through Inuyasha's body as he walked over to Kagome, dropping next to her and turning her to face him.

" Don't you dare go near him!" She looked at him with a tired gaze.

" Why not?"

" Because Kagome, you don't understand what's going on!" Inuyasha said, though Kagome shook her head.

" I do know, and it's oka Inuyasha. We should get some sleep now." She let go of her legs, slowly standing up. She didn't get far before Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down. She landed on his lap, making her blush slightly as she tried to get up. A sharp look from Inuyasha made her stop.

" I won't let you go with Kouga." Kagome's eyes held slight shock before anger washed over them.

"Why do I have to listen to you! Why can't I go with Kouga!"

"Because he's a mangy ass wolf."

"Well what am I supposed to do Inuyasha, I can't take this any more! You are so selfish and indecisive, you know that? You can't seem to let anything go! You go running after Kikyo every time you catch her scent, and yet I never say anything about it. But when it comes to me going anywhere near another boy, you get all angry and tell me I can't be with them. Well who can I be with, because you're too busy with your love to even notice me!" Tears were apparent in her eyes as she struggled to get away from him, though he kept his hands securely on her wrists.

"I do notice you Kagome, otherwise I wouldn't notice you leave every time you go back for some stupid test."

"You only see that because it messes up the look for the shikon jewels! Once you get those, you'll wish that Kikyo was alive again, I already know you will."

" You don't know anything about it! I don't love Kikyo anymore. I don't want her back after everything that happened with her and Naraku, and I never will want her back." Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she stared up at him.

" Then why have you been avoiding me so much! And why did you go after her last time if you weren't in love with her?" Inuyasha only sighed at her questions.

" I went to say goodbye to her." His voice turned to a whisper as he leaned down to her, watching her eyes start to close. " I told her I was going to stay here with you, because..." He placed his lips back on hers, closing his own eyes. She slowly responded, wrapping her arms lazily around his neck. He sighed as he pulled back, opening his eyes to see her confused stare. " Kagome…I um…"

"What?" Her voice was slightly tweaked by the tears that dampened the corners of her eyes, though she tried to ignore them. She had waited so long for this, and she wouldn't let her tears ruin it for her.

"I…I…" Inuyasha sighed in aggravation at the complexity of the three simple words he needed to say. "God damnit, Kagome I love you!"

"Inuya-" she never got to finish her sentence, which was absorbed in a frustrated kiss. Kagome squeaked as she fell backwards and onto the floor, though he didn't seem to notice as he continued to kiss her. His kisses trailed to her neck, making her mind fog slightly.

" Inu-Inuyasha, I love y-you too." She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as she looked over at the script. " Inu, th-the sc-script-."

" Leave it." He replied swiftly, slowly standing leaving her neck and standing up, bringing her with him. " Right now, we're going to sleep." Kagome nodded and giggled as he carried her over to the bed, dropping her on it. She rolled to one side, watching him jump on it. She lightly kissed him on the nose before turning away from him.

"Goodnight!" She closed her eyes, letting herself be tossed into a deep slumber. Inuyasha leaned on his elbow, looking at the girl next to him. He smiled slightly, something he rarely did when anyone was around. Quickly he turned his head and looked out the window, where the snow continued to fall. He fell backwards silently, his head hitting the pillow he shared with Kagome. He thought about the odd connection between the play and the situation he just dealt with, seeing so many similar parts. _Maybe that damn play isn't so bad after all…I mean, without it, me and Kagome would still be whatever we were before….I still don't trust her damn teachers though, especially the one who tried to get me to dissect a frog…he could use that on Kagome! Oka, she is NOT allowed to go to By-allo-g anymore._ And as the boy slowly fell asleep, then fire died out, leaving only the pure white light from the snow to cascade on the silent cabin.

**Well that's it, I hope that you liked it! This one was actually 17 pgs long, so idk how long it's gonna be. Owell, hope you enjoyed it! And you can see my other story 'Summer to Love, Summer to Kill' too, but I'm putting that on hole for like 2 weeks…but I hope you read it and review, and I hope you review this one as well! **


	4. Christmas Wishes

**_Christmas Wishes_**

Winter snowflakes fell silently and without a path outside the window of a glowing house, that was shimmering with the Christmas spirit. The spirit was not lost on the inside of the house, which bustled with holiday joy. The tree's lights sparkled and the garland sprinkled curiosity to anyone who could see the wrapped presents that laid below it. The delicious smell of baked goods led the seeker of Christmas into the small kitchen, where chocolate locks of hair were flying through the warm air. The owner of these brunette locks looked frantically around the room.

"Where is that timer for the cake! I put it here somewhere, I'm sure of it!" Caramel depths glanced around the messy kitchen, searching for the missing timer. She sighed in relief as the bell went off, leading her to look under the table. "Found you! Imagine if Miroku came over to find out that I didn't time the cake. He would blow a couple brain cells." The young girl laughed at the image of her friend's angered face as she pulled the crisp cake out of the oven. The sweet aroma slowly seeped into the girl's nose, making her sigh in relief at the success. She placed the pan onto the counter just as the doorbell rang throughout the silent house. The girl walked over to the door, opening it to be greeted by two ocean colored eyes. A smile graced her lips for the boy in front of her.

"Hey Sango, you done with our cake yet?" The young man slowly walked into the house, welcoming the warmth that surrounded him. Sango only sighed and shut the door, looking as the snow that once lay on his jet black hair slowly melted and dripped onto the floor.

"Hey, watch where you drip! And Yes Miroku, I did get the cake done. All I need to do is place the frosting on it, and it will be ready for eating." Miroku's indigo eyes lit with joy as the word 'frosting' slip through Sango's rosy lips.

"I'll do it!" He quickly ran into the kitchen, not waiting for another word from his friend. Her eyes narrowed with anger as she stormed into the kitchen where her friend now stood, staring at the chocolate frosting that was placed next to the cake. Before he could even touch the container that the frosting was in, he was pulled back by Sango, who was now dragging him over to one of the chairs at the table. She slowly stopped, making him sit in the chair before she walked back over to her creation.

"Excuse me Miroku, but who did all the work here? Not you, me. Since I did all the hard stuff for you, I should be able to do the fun part as well. You can sit there and wait until I am finished, then we can go to your house." She looked back over at the boy, who was now standing in protest.

"No fair, I want to help to! It's supposed to be our cake, not Sango's cake." Her coffee eyes rolled like waves on the ocean sand as she looked back at the cake.

"If it wasn't my cake, why was I the only one here making it? I mean, I do like to cook, but when it's your parent's party, and you're supposed to be the one who bakes the cake, and I end up doing it for you, then it becomes my cake. Since it is my cake, I get to decide who does the frosting of the cake. And I pick me. You just sit there and pretend that you actually helped me with this cake." She pulled off the wrapper as she talked to Miroku, though he didn't give up.

"First of all, since I was horrible with culinary arts, you told me you would help. Second of all, since you liked the cooking part, I was going to let you do that part." Sango cut him off before he could continue.

"I told you I would HELP make the cake. You were the one who left an hour ago and wished me the best of luck! And I only told you I would help you because I felt sorry for you." She slowly dipped the knife into the chocolate frosting, slowly spreading it in circles on the cake. She sighed as one blob stayed in its spot, refusing to give its spot up on the golden cake. She couldn't move it, afraid to bruise the cake. She tried to move it once again, though it stuck like glue.

She froze in her spot when two arms circled around her waist tightly, pressing her small body into another solid form. Sango could only blush as Miroku lowered his head onto her shoulder, letting a puff of hot air tickle her neck. She squirmed when she felt the pant dance across the back of her neck, making the boy behind her laugh slightly.

"No, you helped me because you love me." He whispered, making her eyes widen. She quickly shrugged the boy's head away from her shoulder, afraid to hit him as she turned around. She grabbed his arms and pushed them away from her, making him fall back against the cutting counter in the middle of the kitchen. She looked away from him as she spoke, her voice much quicker than normal.

"I can't spread the frosting with you breathing down my neck like an animal! Get a hold of yourself Miroku." She laughed nervously, hiding the lie behind her excuse for pushing him away. Before he could read the fib that anyone could have seen written on her face, she quickly turned back to her cake, which was her main priority at the time. "Besides, you know how I feel about that word Miroku."

"Jeeze, I was just kidding. I know you don't love me, don't take it so seriously." He laughed at the humor that Sango couldn't find. "We're best buds, not lovers." She ignored the comment as she continued to spread the chocolate. Slight sadness poured into her features as she let his words chip another piece of her heart away. _Why would I ever think like that? He's just my friend, nothing more. It's all he wants to be, so why should it matter what I want. If Miroku's happy, then I guess I can try to be happy._

Once again, she felt the presence of a warm body behind her, though this time it didn't touch her. She tensed slightly, knowing who it was once again. She mentally cursed the blush that was already being painted by the fairies not seen to the eye, their mischievous paint brushes using dark pinks and light reds on her cheeks. The arms that once went around her waist now wrapped above her own arms, making his pair of hands intertwine with hers. He slowly aimed her hand with the knife into the chocolate ocean, lightly bringing it up and placing it onto the fields of gold. Slowly, he directed her hands to make long rows on the cake, instead of useless circles.

"It works better Sango; you should know that by now. My mom taught me when I was younger, though I was really only interested in licking the knife at the end." Her breath came out slowly as she nodded to his remark, showing she was listening. He rewarded her with a slight squeeze of his hands over hers, making her blush intensify. She could feel his heat radiating off of his body and seeping into hers, though she hardly minded. She also felt his heartbeat against her back, which was now going as fast as hers. Slowly, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against his neck, giving into her childish dreams.

She couldn't help the feelings that were now swarming her mind, so instead she welcomed them. Her imagination drew a picture of him, who was now probably smirking at her signs of weakness. She felt the warmth that once covered her right hand was gone, though she did nothing to protest. She did open her eyes when she felt the warmth of the liquid chocolate being smeared over her cheek. She wiggled as he dragged it from her right cheek, over her lips, and onto her left cheek. Though the dots weren't big, they were still there.

"Miroku! Stop that!" She turned around and playfully hit him in the chest, making his smile only widen. "We needed that frosting for the cake!" He started to speak, though he stopped, which made Sango look up at him. His eyes held slight yearning, though it was covered with more emotions like confusion and sadness. She slowly tilted her head, letting her silky dark hair fall to the side. "Miroku?"

The young boy turned Sango around again, hugging her from behind. She instantly relaxed, though tensed suddenly when she felt a light kiss being placed on her neck. She couldn't help but let the old blush that was slowly fading spiral back onto her face. He placed another one onto her neck, making her turn around in his arms once again.

"Make my Christmas dream come true Sango. Please help me make it come alive." He lightly placed a kiss onto her cheek, wiping away the small chocolate dot that was there. He leaned down and placed another kiss onto her right cheek, getting rid of the chocolate that resided there. She looked up at her close friend, who held her like a couple dancing would hold each other.

"What's that?" She asked, making him smile slightly.

"Let me kiss you like I've been wanting to all year." With the small wish, he gently tilted her chin and placed his lips on hers. She couldn't help but let her eyes start to drift shut as she pressed back against his lips, though only for a second before he parted. She held her eyelids up as she looked at her friend, who was now backing away from her. Fear was evident in his cobalt orbs as he looked at the girl in front of him. "Shit, I shouldn't have done that! I'm sorry Sango, I really have to go!" With that, Miroku quickly bolted out the kitchen and into the living room. Shock held Sango in place for only a moment as she raced into the living room to see the door shut. Not wasting any time, she quickly ran to the door and threw it open, calling out Miroku's name. She saw his body running down the street, slowly becoming smaller to her weak eyesight. She called out into the snowy silence, which was the only thing that greeted her besides the chilling wind of Christmas Eve. She sighed and looked up at the grey sky, which covered the moon and stars she hoped to wish on.

"Miroku, make my Christmas wish come true, and tell me you love me. Tell me that you stole my first kiss, as well as my heart, in exchange for your love." She lightly touched her own lips sadly before shutting the door quietly, keeping out the chances for her Christmas dreams to come true.


	5. Christmas Wishes do Come True

**_Christmas Wishes do come True_**

**Disclaimer- Sango Miroku and Kagura are not mine**

The frosted tears from the watchful sky still poured down silently as Sango slowly walked down the lonely street, which had but one street light to keep its company. She sighed as she tugged at the long gown that she wore; trying to keep the cake balanced in her other hand. Her dark black hair was pulled into a ponytail; two banana curls that trickled down from the front of her face surrounded her rosy cheeks, which were cold from the night's frost. The mysterious tint in her eyes set off the gorgeous dress she wore, which was a deep color of red.

The dress could only be described with beautiful, the extensive evening dress holding such features to blow any mind away. Its color was quite dark, yet the light sparkles that were scattered were like stars across the sky. It had no straps, though held firmly over her small body. It was tucked closely against her form till the waist, where it slowly puffed out, giving the look of a princess to the woman.

But what was really breath-taking about her was the necklace that dangled elegantly from her neck. The golden chain that the stone draped from was real gold, though it did not take away the site of the gem that hung lazily from it. The ruby was a heart, outlined with gold, which was real like the chain. With the final touch, she looked like an angel, sent from the heavens to enjoy the holiday.

Her shoes tapped against the black pavement of the street, making the only noise besides the settling of the snow onto the frozen ground below it. She looked around, seeing the mansion where the party she was dressed for was being held. She had been at the house before, the party always being held there.

"Let's just hope he'll talk to me." She whispered to herself as she knocked on the door, waiting for only a moment before the bright golden light shined onto her. A woman stood at the door, a dark purple dress was covering her. She had blonde hair with the kindest set of blue eyes, sending Sango a smile.

"Hello Sango! I knew that you would be here! Oh and look, you brought the cake that you and Miroku made." Sango smiled slightly and walked into the snug house that now enveloped her into a warming hug. Holiday music slowly drifted around Sango's ears, her eyes watching the many people around her. They talked and laughed, each blessed with the joy that Christmas brought about.

"Mrs. Kazanna, do you know where Miroku is?" Sango asked, looking back at the older woman, who paused to think.

"I'm pretty sure he's around here somewhere with Kagura. She seems to be attached to his hip tonight. How…wonderful." A smile slowly etched its way onto Sango's face, watching the way Mrs. Kazanna's smile seemed so fake.

"Oh joy, just who I want to spend my Christmas eve with."

"I wouldn't either. If it wasn't for the fact that her parents helped us get out of debt, I would have already kicked her out." Sango's laughter came like a waterfall, catching a few eyes.

"Now that's not the holiday spirit."

"Fine, so I'll let her have some cookies before I did." Mrs. Kazanna's name was called, which made her look over at the man. "Oh no, lets pray he didn't burn the ham again! My husband, the fire department's least favorite person. I'll see you later Sango, tell your parents I said Merry Christmas when they get here." With the sweet goodbye, Mrs. Kazanna went off in search of the fire starter. Sango could only shake her head, now looking around the room. The music had slowed down, and couples were now dancing in the middle of the room, the single people slowly getting acquainted with other singles of the opposite sex. A light tap landed on Sango's shoulder, causing her to turn to face a slightly taller boy.

Blue eyes captured her brown stare as she looked up at Miroku, who was staring at her, wide eyed. She couldn't help but blush at the look Miroku gave her, looking down bashfully. She rarely wore dresses, and never did anything with her hair. Usually it was blue jeans and her hand down, too busy to do much else. She innocently looked up at him, smiling shyly.

"What's with all the staring Miroku?" She asked, making him shake his head.

"You are just so…" She finished his sentence for him.

"Girly?"

"I was looking for beautiful." She slapped his arm and laughed, looking at the outfit he was dressed in. The black pants that he wore were as dark as his midnight hair. As for the shirt, the crimson color worked wonderfully with his cobalt eyes, making him look like a true gentleman.

"You don't look bad either Miroku." Miroku smiled slyly at her remark.

"Yea, I know." He held out his hand, making Sango look down at it before looking back up at him.

"Your not going to as me to bear your child again are you?" She asked clueless, making him shake his head. Before he could ask her to dance though, black hair blocked Sango's eyesight.

"Miroku, I thought you were looking for somewhere to sit and talk?" The girl's voice was anything but innocent, making both Sango and Miroku cringe. Miroku pulled his extended hand back, placing it on the back of his head and laughing nervously.

"I was, but then I saw Sango and I came over to say hi." The girl looked back at Sango, making the shyness that Sango once felt come back with a vengeance. She looked at the dress that the girl wore, making her feel even worse.

The dress was purple, different patterns scattered over it. The long sleeves that were attached to the dress were silk, but covered in sparkled in little shiny leading lights. It came down her form gently, stopping at the floor. The dress was fit for a goddess, for no mortal could be as beautiful as it was.

The green dress Sango wore was starting to seem very plain to the wearer, who was amazed at the gown in front of her. The sparkles now seemed bothersome, and the necklace seemed too heavy for such a common girl like her to wear. It was too puffy of a rag, and shouldn't have been worn in public, or so Sango now thought. The only thing that kept her from running home was the tingling of her lips from the night before, which still yearned for her wish.

"Miroku, please tell my why you still hang out with this girl?" The girl asked, making Miroku send her a glare.

"Because she's my best friend Kagura, and I would appreciate if you didn't speak about her like that." He replied, watching the sadness in Sango's eyes lighten slightly. She now smiled, which proved to ignite a flame of hatred that shouldn't have been shown on Christmas in Kagura. Another slow Christmas song weaved its spell onto the dance floor, making Kagura grab Miroku's hand.

"Let's go dance Miroku. Oh, and nice dress Sango. Next time you come to a party, wear something that's at least a little classy." With the heartbreaking comment, Kagura dragged Miroku away from Sango, who was now close to tears. She stayed in her spot for a moment, waiting till she couldn't see the girl anymore before running out of the room. She made it away from the crowd of people into another room, which was once used for a greenhouse.

Its walls were still see-through, though barely any plants were in the room. Instead, a beautiful fountain was in the middle, circled by a small pond. The figure was of a fairy, which sat on a leaf. One small teardrop could be seen on the fairy's face, made of sapphire. The water around the statue was clear, though the blue walls fooled eyes to decide that the water was blue.

Sango let her tears run down her face, just as the fairy in the middle of the room. She kicked her heels off as she ran onto the bank, her feet being covered by the cold water. She grabbed her dress and pulled it up, not letting the water soak into the bottom seams. She couldn't help but let another sob slip from her lips, slowly moving one of her feet in the water.

"What was I thinking, coming to a party wearing this? It's hideous." She muttered to herself.

"You must be looking at a different dress that I am." Sango looked up from the water to see Miroku, who was leaning on the doorframe. "The dress I see looks just as wonderful as the girl in it." Blushed were shared between the two, though even the compliment that Miroku had placed in the air couldn't break the misery in her heart.

"Miroku, look at me. This isn't even close to what anyone else looks like. They are all so pretty and their clothes look like they came from the most expensive stores. I look like I just put something together in ten minutes." Sango slowly stepped out of the water and walked towards her friend, slipping her shoes back on. "I shouldn't have even come; I don't deserve to be here. I don't own an expensive car, and I'm certainly not rich."

"Has that ever been a factor before?" Miroku asked, making Sango look down.

"Not to your family. But what about people like Kagura? She was beautiful tonight, she looked like a superstar." Miroku snorted and shook his head, disagreeing with her.

"She looked like she was a Barbie doll. You, Sango, aren't fake like everyone else. You wear what you want to, and the things you wear are special. Who cares if you like jeans better than ball gowns, I certainly don't." She lifted her head to look at him, watching his small smile grow. "Come on, let's go back to the party and show them how to REALLY dance."

"Fine, but only if I can leave my shoes here." She kicked her shoes off once again, making Miroku laugh.

"I wouldn't have you any other way." He grabbed her hand, leading her back into the ballroom, which still was dancing to the slow music. He kept walking, stopping in the middle of the room. Sango's shyness came back slowly, looking around at the people who were now staring at her.

"Miroku, can we not stand here? It's kind of, right in the middle." She said, making Miroku look down at her. He placed his arms around her waist, shaking his head.

"I want everyone to see how awesome you look tonight. Besides, how else can I get everyone's attention?" She lifted her arms around his neck, slowly moving to the music. She kept her eyes on the floor, now becoming the most interesting thing in the world. "You going to look at me while we dance? Or do I really look that goofy?" She laughed and looked up at him, catching his stare. She couldn't help but be lost in his soft gaze, watching as he lowered his head to hers, his lips gently resting on hers. She wasted no time in kissing back, holding the kiss longer. She closed her eyes quickly, letting all emotion slowly slip into their kiss. When he pulled back, her lips once again held the slight tingling they once had. Her eyes slowly opened, looking up lazily at Miroku. He placed a light kiss onto her cheek, which was now brighter than usual. Before she could speak, Kagura slowly walked up to the couple, breaking the moment.

"Oh my god Miroku! How could you kiss this ordinary girl when you have me? I love you Miroku, and I know you love me too! It's time to stop playing fairy tale with this girl and get back to me." She said, smirking at Sango. The doubt that Sango held was slowly rising again, though the squeeze around her waist gave her reassurance.

"Kagura, I've never liked you, and you just seem to think that. I am grateful for your parents helping us out, but that doesn't mean I'm going to fall in love with you. I'm already in love, so get over it!" Miroku's voice was calm though stern, causing the perfect face of Kagura's to slowly brighten in anger.

"OH! You will regret this Miroku! I was the best thing you could ever get, and now you've lost me." Mrs. Kazanna slowly tapped Kagura on her shoulder, holding a bag of cookies.

"Kagura, I think it's time for you to leave. Here are some cookies for your walk home, merry Christmas." Kagura's face was priceless as she slowly took the cookies, walking out of the room. Miroku watched her leave, a satisfying smirk on his lips. He looked back at Sango, who was now taking her arms away from him. He quickly grabbed her chin, making her look up at him. Water brimmed her eyes, though she shut them quickly.

"Please, just let me go." She whispered, confusing Miroku.

"But why!" He asked.

"I don't want to pretend you care if you love someone." His eyes widened as she opened her eyes again, her green stare holding slight melancholy.

"Sango, I love you! I don't want anyone else, I want you. I want you with me; I want you to love me too! I love you, can't you see that!"

"Oh Miroku…you have no clue how long I've waited for you to say that!" She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his head down so she could kiss him once again. She pulled back quickly and hugged him, whispering. "You made my Christmas wish come true. Thank you."

"Only thing I could do in order to repay you for making mine happen." He held her close, listening to the final notes of the song end. "Merry Christmas Sango."

"Merry Christmas Miroku." She said, looking out the small window, watching the snow that now made the dream she had always had every Christmas Eve come true.


End file.
